A computing device or interconnect device using electrical power generates heat as the flow of electrons meets resistance from wiring, resistors, and other computing components. For optimal operation, this heat is moved away from the electrical components and often outside the computing device. A baffle is a vane, panel, or other structure that can direct the flow of the medium moving the heat.